uniendo los lazos con musica
by dragon force 12
Summary: Lucy es una chica muy poco social pero esto sera hasta que llegue Natsu, el le cambiara la vida con ¿musica? pasen y lean. MULTIPAREJAS
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ya llegue…me extrañaron disculpen por la anterior historia resulta que tuve algunos problemas y ahora llegue con esta historia, también avisarles que eliminare la otra historia espero que disfruten XD**

**Uniendo los lazos con música:**

**Cap. 1: "Fairy Tail "**

Era una mañana soleada en nuestra querida Magnolia cunado una chica rubia bajaba del avión, era de ojos de color chocolate y un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado. Esta chica era Lucy.

**Lucy: **al fin en Magnolia, ahora a buscar un lugar para hospedarme.

Y sin más Lucy se dirigió a hospedarse en un departamento. Después de acordar sobre la renta y el tipo de hospedaje que tendría fue hasta su nueva casa.

**Lucy:** ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Que pasada de cuarto está muy lindo y eso que lo eh conseguido a un precio bastante cómodo. Pero este no es momento de pensar en eso tengo que ir a inscribirme a una universidad.

Después de desempacar se dirigió a una universidad llamada "La Llave de los Cielos Estrellados". Donde una joven llamada Mirajane Stratus la atendió y dio indicaciones sobre la universidad y la vestimenta. Y sin más decidió regresar a su casa, pero al pasar por las calles escucho una música que simplemente era muy buena y además era una de las canciones de su banda favorita llamada **"Fairy Tail" **y comenzó a tararear.

**Lucy: **como se sentirá unirse a una banda?

**Chico extraño que pasaba por ahí:** se siente genial al convivir con personas que les guste lo mismo que tú.

**Lucy (asustada y a la vez sorprendida): **eh? Quien eres tú? Y que haces hablándome? Que no te han dicho que no se habla con extraños?

**Chico extraño:** hola soy Natsu Dragneel, no te estoy hablando estoy respondiendo tu pregunta y sobre los extraños no suelo hablar con ellos.

**Lucy (pensando):** que chico para más raro será un asaltante.

**Natsu: **no soy un asaltante

**Lucy (pensando): **y encima lee las mentes.

**Lucy: **lo siento no me eh presentado soy Lucy Heartefilia.

Y entonces Lucy se percató de que el chico era muy lindo era un poco más alto que ella, sus ojos eran color jade, y su pelo ¿rosado? Pero no tenía pinta de habérselo pintado y además le hacía ver más tierno.

**Natsu (sonriendo): **mucho gusto en conocerte Luce.

**Lucy (sonrojada por el mote):** de igual manera Natsu- le devuelve la sonrisa.

**Lucy**: bien me voy, espero verte otra vez Natsu.

**Natsu:** yo también Luce.

**(Pov Natsu)**

Wau que chica más linda espera ¿linda? Esto él no lo decía todos los días, pero hay que ver que esa chica le llamaba mucho la atención le parecía a verla visto antes se quedó en esa calle por un rato después de que la chica se fuera, tenía muchas ansias de verla de nuevo.

**(Fin pov Natsu)**

*******************En casa de Lucy***************************

**Lucy:** ahhh! Al fin llegue- se deja caer sobre el sofá.

Comienza a sonar el celular

**Lucy:** si diga…que pasa por que me estas llamando.

**Voz al otro lado de la línea:** Lucy tienes que venir ahora mismo.

**Lucy:** no volveré no otra vez, cualquier problema que tengas resuélvelo tú.

**Voz al otro lado de la línea:** ¡no se trata de si quieres o no tienes que venir!

**Lucy:** no iré- cuelga

**Lucy**: ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me está llamando ahora? ¿Qué necesita de mí?

Las lágrimas estabas a punto de hacer su aparición.

**Lucy:** pero no puedo llorar tengo que hacerlo por él. Vine aquí para encontrarlo, lo extraño.

************************En otro lugar**************************

**Persona:** si tráiganla….no le permitiré encontrar a ese muchacho.

**Fin cap.1**

**Que tal esta, ¿de qué promesa habla Lucy? ¿Quién era con la persona que hablaba Lucy? Muy bien la descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Cap.2: Conociéndonos**

**La canción de hoy: hotel california- The Eagles **

**Las canciones son solo de rock o metal, o de animes. Nos vemos. Dragón Force 12.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que tal, esta semana subiré dos capítulos pero la próxima semana subiré tres así que no se preocupen.**

**La canción que aparecerá se llama: Como un perro-Libido**

**Espero que disfruten, los personajes no me pertenecen XD.**

**Cap.2: conociéndonos**

Lucy despertó para ir a la universidad recordando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

**(Pov Lucy)**

Me dirigí a prepararme el desayuno, ya que de alguna manera no podía quitarme la sonrisa de Natsu, si yo sé que todos dirían que estaba curiosa, pero no yo estaba más que segura de que era algo más que eso, decidí quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza y prepararme el desayuno.

**Lucy: **ah! ya es tarde

Me di un baño rápido, me cambie y me dirigí a la universidad.

Al llegar a la universidad de alguna manera me las había arreglado para llegar temprano, sin más me dirigí a la oficina del director donde me dieron las indicaciones de mi nuevo salón, que se ubicaba en el segundo piso de la universidad.

**(Fin pov Lucy)**

Al llegar al salón el profesor pidió a Lucy que esperara afuera un poco.

El profesor entro al salón y saludo a todos.

**Profesor:** muy bien, como todos saben tendremos una nueva alumna, pasa.

**Lucy: **hola me llamo Lucy Heartefilia y espero que nos llevemos bien-*sonriendo*

**Algunos chicos: **¿oye linda tienes novio?, ¿no quieres tener una cita conmigo?, eres hermosa.

**Profesor:** silencio todos, bien te sentaras al lado de-*el profesor buscaba un lugar disponible*-muy bien al lado de Dragneel.

La rubia se sorprendió ante el apellido y dirigió su vista al lugar que señalaba el profesor y lo vio aquel pelirosa que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a sentarse donde el pelirosa la recibió con una sonrisa.

**(Pov Natsu)**

Después de lo de ayer no podía de dejar de pensar en Lucy, ella ocupaba todos mis pensamientos solo quería verla, ya sé que era imposible pero no perdía las esperanzas.

Sin más desayune sin quitarme el pensamiento de Lucy, me bañe y me fui a la universidad donde mis amigos Erza y Gray me esperaban.

**Gray:** es raro ver tu cara tan temprano fueguito.

**Natsu:** lo mismo digo de ti stripper.

**Gray:** quieres pelea-*juntando frente con Natsu y aura azul saliendo de su cuerpo*

**Natsu:** cuando quieras-*la misma posición pero con aura roja*

**Erza:** están peleando.

**Natsu y Gray:** nunca somos los mejores amigos.

**Erza**: así me gusta.

No sé si fue mi imaginación o la realidad pero estoy casi seguro que vi a Lucy correr a la oficina del director, en mi mente trataba de convencerme de que era mi imaginación pero mi corazón simplemente me lo impedía. Estaba confundido.

**Gray:** cerebro derretido apúrate ya es hora de entrar.

**Natsu:** ya voy estrella porno.

Me dirigí a mi salón, el profesor entro y nos dijo que había una nueva alumna, a mi simplemente no me interesaba, lo único que hacía era pensar en Lucy.

**Lucy:** hola me llamo Lucy Heartefilia y espero que nos llevemos bien.

Al oír esto me sorprendí y vi al frente ahí estaba cuando la vi mi corazón dio un salto de alegría estaba muy feliz la podría ver todos los días, cuando la vi dirigirse a mi lado la recibí con una sonrisa muy grande ya que todos esos pervertidos se habían dedicado a piropear a Lucy.

**(Fin pov Natsu)**

Así pasaron las horas y los dos chicos estaban muy felices de disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Eso hasta sonó campana de recreo cuando Lucy se acercaba a Natsu y vio a Natsu con una chica pelirroja con él se sintió desilusionada.

**Lucy (mente): **soy tonta que pensé que no tendría novia y se dirigió al salón de música.

Natsu estaba buscando a Lucy, hasta que escucha el sonido de la guitarra en el salón de música y fue a echar un vistazo.

Ahí la vio estaba tocando y encima cantaba hermoso así que escucho un poco

**Discuten sin razón quieres llevar el control en tus manos**

Natsu veía como Lucy tocaba y cantaba con mucho sentimiento

**Me haces sentir mal luego yo pido perdón siendo tú el único culpable **

** de la situación. **

Natsu soltó una risita al ver cómo había modificado la canción.

Cosa que Lucy escucho y dio la vuelta a ver a Natsu.

El solo la miraba sonriendo.

**Natsu:** cantas hermoso

**Lucy (sonrojada): **gracias

**Natsu:** tengo algo que enseñarte.

**Lucy: **está bien.

Se dirigieron al grupo de Natsu.

Lucy se sentía mala al ver a la chica pelirroja.

**Natsu:** Luce ellos son Gray y Erza mis mejores amigos-*Lucy al escuchar esto se sintió feliz*

**Lucy:** mucho gusto yo soy Lucy.

**Natsu:** bien y ahora a comer.

Después las horas pasaron normalmente.

**Natsu:** Luce te acompaño a casa.

**Lucy:** ok

Y así caminaron a casa de Lucy.

**Natsu:** Lucy mañana ve conmigo al festival

**Lucy (sonriendo): **si, está bien.

**Fin cap.2**

**Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Cap.3: nuestra cita**

**La canción recomendada de hoy: reverse psycology – Asian Kung Fu Generation. Ya saben rock metal y animes.**

**Dragón Force 12 se despide.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ¿me extrañaron? Que tal están muy bien como lo prometí esta semana subo tres capítulos.**

**Espero que les guste dejen reviwes y disfruten XD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

**La canción: Tsuioku Merry go land (ending 2 de Fairy Tail) **

**Cap.3: Nuestra cita**

**(Pov Lucy)**

Me desperté con la mente en una sola cosa, hoy era el gran día hoy saldría con Natsu a nuestra primera cita:

**Lucy:** bien, a bañarme y preparar el desayuno, son las 9.00 am falta una hora para encontrarme con Natsu en la plaza.

Así me dispuse a hacer lo que tenía planeado, después de terminar me fui a cambiarme, bien esto era lo difícil nunca había aceptado a salir con nadie ya que todas las personas que me invitaban eras niñitos por así decirlo interesados en mi dinero y no les importaba mis sentimientos. No sabía que ponerme después me decidí por ponerme, una falda negra un polo del mismo color con un chaleco color blanco y mis zapatillas negras.

Salí de mi casa para encontrarme con Natsu llevaba puesto unos vaqueros color negro, camisa a cuadros color rojo y sus zapatillas rojas y su inseparable bufanda.

**(Fin pov Lucy)**

Así se encontraron los dos chicos y se dispusieron a ir al lugar de la cita.

**Lucy:** a donde vamos ir Natsu-*en ese momento Natsu le tapa los ojos*

**Natsu: **ese es un secreto princesa-*se sonroja ante lo que acababa de decir*

**Lucy (sonrojada): **es-está bien.

Y así se fueron guiados por Natsu, mientras este iba pensando

**(Pensamientos de Natsu)**

¿Por qué le dije eso no es común en mí? ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso? Esto no me pasa con Erza o con otras chicas porque solo con ella siento esto, no lo entiendo, esto también me lo paso en la mañana.

**_Flash back_**

_No pude dormir toda la noche pensando en esta cita, en lo que haríamos, en donde comeríamos, hay por poco y me explotaba el cerebro, y así llego la mañana y me bañe, tome mi desayuno y salí para encontrarme con la dueña de mis pensamientos cuando la vi sentí una corazonada, y me puse nervioso._

**_Fin flash back_**

**(Fin pensamientos de Natsu)**

Y así llegaron a un karaoke:

**Natsu:** ya llegamos Luce-*le quita las manos de los ojos*

**Lucy:** increíble, me gusta mucho el karaoke.

**Natsu:** entremos, es aún más divertido por dentro-*Lucy asiente*

**Señorita de la tienda:** pasen a esta sala.-*los dos asienten*

Y así entraron al salón:

Y comenzó a tocar la primera canción:

**Merry go land mawaru yume no sekai ni**

Comenzó cantar Lucy, Natsu solo lo miraba feliz

**Nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa o mukaeru**

Natsu tomó el micrófono dispuesto a cantar la otro parte

**Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai wa tte ii suteta**

Natsu tomo la mano de Lucy y comenzó a cantar mirándola

**Hoo ni wa naida ga tsutatte ita**

Mientras cantaban, bailaban juntos

**Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni noma resou ni naru tabi ni namida o koraetetandarou**

Natsu soltó su mano y se alejó sonrojado dejando a Lucy confundida

**Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna no koto o kai kamuru kara**

Natsu y Lucy cantaban juntos acercándose para agarrarse las manos

**itsuno mani ka hontou no sugata o miushinatte shimattetanda**

Se agarraron las manos y se miraban directo a los ojos

**sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzure te hikari toza shita **

Natsu y Lucy se estaban acercando hasta llegar al punto dejar sus caras a centímetros.

**Istuka no hontou mo uso mo kaki keshite**

**Merry go land mawaru yume no sekai ni sokosa reta kimi no yogao oi kakete asa o mukaeru**

Lucy y Natsu estaban a punto de besarse hasta que el sonido de la otra canción los asusto haciéndolos separarse sonrojados.

Y así fueron pasando canción por canción, hasta llegaron las 5.00 pm y Natsu se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

**Lucy:** gracias Natsu ha sido el mejor día de desde que llegue, te lo agradezco.

**Natsu:** no me lo agradezcas te lo merecías.

Se despidieron para verse el siguiente día.

***************************En casa de Lucy*************************

**Lucy:** ¿porque mi corazón late tan rápido? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho conmigo Natsu Dragneel.

**Fin de cap.3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviwes y la canción de hoy: Patience-Guns Roses- ya saben rock animes y metal**

**Siguiente capítulo: somos compañeros**

**Nos vemos Dragón Force 12 se despide.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste dejen reviwes.**

**En este capítulo no va haber canción pero en el siguiente les prometo que habrá, los personajes no me pertenecen XD. Utilice compañero en vez de nakama. **

* * *

**Cap.4: Somos compañeros**

Era otro día más en Magnolia, todo iba ocurriendo normalmente. Ahí estaba ese pequeño grupo de 4 personas almorzando, bueno las primeras 2 personas ya que Natsu y Gray se encontraban peleando esto hasta que uno de ellos cayó sobre el pastel de fresa de Erza y ya todos sabemos lo que paso después.

**Lucy:** no puedo creer que tengan tanta energía.

**Erza:** siempre fue así, pero eso ahora te incluye ya que después de todo ya eres una de nosotros.

**Lucy (llorando):** gracias, en serio, gracias-*Natsu se levanta mágicamente y abraza a Lucy*

**Natsu:** tranquila Luce nosotros somos compañeros, por favor deja de llorar no me gusta verte así-*cuando dijo esto Natsu comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, Lucy asiente y sonríe, Natsu le besa la frente*

**Erza y Gray (mirándolos raro): **se gussssssssssstan

**Natsu (sonrojado): **cállense

**Lucy (sonrojada):** no digan eso

Y así pasaron las horas y llego la hora de salida

**Natsu:** lo siento Lucy pero hoy no podre acompañarte.

**Lucy: **está bien Natsu cuídate en el camino.

**Natsu:** tu también Luce.

Y así se separaron.

**Erza:** Natsu, no le has contado verdad.

**Natsu:** no sé qué hacer, le quiero decir pero tengo miedo que se involucre.

**Gray:** Natsu, pero si no le dices esto también le hará sentirse insegura.

**Erza:** tienes que hacerlo se ve que te importa mucho, esta fue la primera vez que te vi actuar así con alguien.

**Natsu:** está bien se lo diré, pero vamos a ensayar.

**Erza y Gray: **aye

*********************** En otro lugar****************************

Lucy se dirigía a su casa cuando

**Voz desconocida:** eh con que la niñita es bonita-*en ese momento la secuestra*

**Lucy (en su mente):** chicos por favor ayúdenme somos compañeros no.

**Voz desconocida:** niñita, nos vamos tenemos que regresar a Hargeon con tu padre.

**Lucy:** no iré, me niego a regresar.

**Voz desconocida:** y quien te va a ayudar

**Lucy:** mis compañeros

**Voz desconocida:** no lo creo

**Lucy:** yo confió en ellos, ellos vendrán-*le da una patada*

**Voz desconocida:** maldita niñita-* la golpea*

**Lucy (en su mente):** Natsu, por favor ayúdame somos compañeros no, te esperare.

**************************En Magnolia*********************

**Natsu:** Luce-* Erza y Gray se sorprenden al escuchar esto*

**Erza:** está bien Natsu.

**Natsu:** Lucy-*sale corriendo a la casa de Lucy*

Al llegar comenzó a llamar sin recibir respuesta

**Erza:** Natsu-*agarrándole de los brazos*- que pasa

**Natsu:** Lucy, Erza Lucy a esta hora Lucy está en su casa, ella nunca sale de su casa.

**Erza:** Natsu estás seguro.

**Natsu:** entrare por la ventana tengo que confirmar que está ahí.

Natsu entra por la ventana y al no encontrar a nadie baja y se lo dice a Erza.

**Natsu:** Erza, si Lucy no está en esa casa la buscare hasta encontrarla.

**Erza:** Natsu puede que…*Natsu la mira y le interrumpe*

**Natsu:** no Erza, ella nunca sale y su olor no está por la casa.

**Erza:** Natsu te ayudaremos iré a buscar a Gray, espéranos en el parque del centro.-*Natsu solo asintió y Erza sin más se dirigió a casa de Gray*

**Natsu:** Lucy te prometo que te encontrare, porque somos compañeros, no entiendo lo que siento pero te prometo que cuando te encuentre nunca te dejare salir de mi vida otra vez.

*****************En otro lugar*******************

**Lucy:** gracias Natsu, puedo sentirlo, gracias.

**Fin cap.4**

* * *

**Que les pareció ¿Qué secreto guarda Natsu?**

**Bien descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**

**Cap.5: salvándote **

**La canción de hoy es: Come as you are- Nirvana—ya saben rock animes metal**

**Nos vemos se despide Dragón Force 12.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, este es el último capítulo de esta semana disfrútenlo ya saben dejen reviwes.**

**La canción de hoy en: Snow Fairy.**

**Ahora estoy utilizando nakama XD para los que no saben significa comapañero.**

**Cap.5: Salvándote**

Habían pasado 2 días del secuestro de Lucy, y Natsu estaba desesperado

**Erza:** Natsu ya han pasado dos días no crees que ella ya no está aquí.

**Natsu:** cállate, ella está aquí, yo lo presiento y no descansare hasta encontrarla.

*********************En otro lugar***********************

**Lucy:** Ya han pasado dos días, Natsu yo te seguiré esperando sé que tu vendrás, porque somos nakama.

**Voz desconocida:** aun con esas esperanzas niñita.

**Lucy:** yo sé que el vendrá y hasta no voy eso yo no voy a dejar de pelear.

**Voz desconocida:** si claro toma tu comida y nos vamos en dos días.

**Lucy:** yo creo en mis nakamas.

**********************Con Natsu****************

**(Pov Natsu)**

Ya han pasado dos días sin Luce, sin su sonrisa, sin su mirada, cada día que pasa me da miedo no encontrarla, no volverla a ver, porque si amigos Lucy Heartefilia había llegado a ocupar todo el mundo de Natsu.

**(Fin pov Natsu)**

**Erza:** Natsu, tengo noticias, encontramos algunas pistas que nos pueden llevar a Lucy.

**Natsu:** enserio ¿Dónde? Llévame ahí ahora mismo.

Y así Erza y Natsu se dirigieron al lugar de las pistas y saber si habían pistas sobre el paradero de Lucy.

**Erza:** aquí es Natsu.

**Natsu: **espera esa es la cinta de Lucy.

**Erza: **entonces podrás rastrearla con el olor ¿verdad?

**Natsu:** si-*sonriendo*

**Natsu (pensamientos)**: al fin te voy a encontrar Lucy y le pateare trasero a quien te alejo de mi lado, Lucy no te dejare irte de mi lado otra vez porque yo quiero compartir mi futuro contigo.

Y así se encaminaron al lugar donde tenían encerrada a Lucy.

*****************Con Lucy***************

**Voz desconocida:** estúpida niñita come-* Lucy solo le saca la lengua*

**Voz desconocida:** te dije que comas-*en el momento en que la iba a golpear una mano lo retiene*

**Natsu:** no te atrevas a tocar a Lucy-*lo golpea*

**Lucy:** Natsu-*sonriendo*-gracias por venir, enserio.

**Natsu (sonriendo):** Lucy somos nakamas, esa es la razón por la que todos estamos luchando-*junta su frente con la de Lucy*

**Fairy where are you going hikari zenbu atsume te kimi no ashita terasu yo**

Comenzó a cantar Natsu viendo a Lucy a los ojos**.**

**Oh yeah! Kikoeten no kako no koe ha?**

**Oh yeah! Kare ta tte sakebu kara**

**Oh yeah! Kikoeru made kimi no kokora ga**

**Oh yeah! Oh yeah!**

Canto Lucy mirando Natsu a los ojos.

**Tsuki to taiyou no hai tacchi wasuremono ha nai desu ka?**

Los dos corearon hasta el punto de quedarse sin aliento

Okashii na kimi ga i nai to hoshii mono sae mitsukara nai

Natsu le sonrió mientras Lucy cantaba.

**snowing sunao ni egao ni nare ta no ha**

Lucy comenzó a llorar de felicidad

**Futari yorisoi kasaneatta "jikan" ga aru kara**

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que una persona estaba a punto de atacarlos

**Fairy, where are you going hikari zenbu atsume te kimi no ashita terasu yo**

**Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Don¨t say good-bye**

Y justo Lucy se percató del hombre y salto encima de él, Natsu entonces lo ataco dejándolo inconsciente y llamando a la policía, en ese momento vio a Lucy herida y se preocupó, ella le dijo que estaba bien, y se fueron acercando cunado.

**Erza:** chicos están bien-*ambos asintieron y se separaron*

**Lucy:** gracias, chicos, gracias los quiero-*los abraza*

**Natsu:** ahora vamos a comer.-*todos asintieron*

**Natsu:** Erza donde esta hielito.

**Erza:** o no lo deje tirado adentro-*a todos les cayó una gotita por la cabeza*

*****************En otro lugar****************

**Gray:** donde diablos estoy? Chicos.

**Fin cap.5**

**Gracias por leer nos vemos la próxima semana, dejen reviwes.**

**El próximo capítulo: Happy**

**La canción de hoy: En esta habitación-Libido**

**Se despide Dragon Force 12**


	6. no es un capitulo

_**aviso este no es un capitulo, lo siento pero esta semana no podre subir capitulo estoy en examenes y bueno este no es el final seguire la proxima semana y tambien agradecer por todo envienme algunas sugerecias **_

_**gracias**_


	7. gommensai

**_lo siento minna quiero continuar esta historia pero el colegio me tiene muy ocupada ahora tengo un concurso deseeme suerte y subire capitulo lo mas pronto posible_**


End file.
